Hogwarts Records
by LAB Rats
Summary: Someone has to be keeping track of these things. What are some of the records at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?


Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but I may own a few names.

Records at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Some records are more important then others, like the largest number of OWL's completed by one person, or the most NEWT's. However, there are the more interesting ones, like longest running case of hiccups, longest case of the tickling spell being cast without removal, oldest student to graduate Hogwarts. There is a careful record kept of all the proven times that something interesting has happened.

Longest Quidditch Game: Slytherin Versus Gryffindor, October 18th, 1983. Both seekers were injured by bludgers and had to be healed before they could come back into play.

Largest amount of time total in the hospital wing in 7 years- Harry Potter, with a total of nearly 6 months in 7 years, total.

Longest amount of time in the Hospital wing in one go: Arthur Digalumb. 29 days total, he had the bone in his arm vanished, and it took 28 days to grow back completely, as this was before skelogrow.

Longest time in the hospital wing in one year: Remus Lupin, for 10 separate visits of 3 days, and multiple visits for one day because of failed pranks.

Fastest time catching the snitch in a game- Ravenclaw Versus Hufflepuff, February 27th, 1967, 15 seconds into the game by Ronnie Vale.

Youngest student to attend Hogwarts: Turning 11 the night of August 31st, Marianne Rathclaw was 15 minutes from having to wait another year.

Oldest student to attend Hogwarts: Since you have to turn 11 by September first to come, poor Daniel Marot, born 9/2/1964, was 12, 2 days into her first year.

Fastest time getting a detention: 8 seconds off the carriages. Severus Snape had to wait for Fred and George Weasley to get out of the carriage before he could give them detention.

Longest time in detention in one year: Fred and George Weasley, 118 days of detention in one school year. First year. After that, they learned not to be caught.

Longest time in detention in 7 years: Fred and George Weasley. 799 days of detention. They pranked together, and got detention together. All 799 of them.

Most memorable prankster: the Weasley Twins- While they were not there for as long as the infamous Marauders, they made their mark with the help of Peeves the poltergeist. Creating a prank shop to rival Zonko's, the Twins are still a large part of Hogwarts pranking.

Most House points awarded at one time: 1,500 when a pregnant defense teacher fainted, and they took her to the hospital wing, and the whole class stayed in class and learned what the lesson plans said, without the teacher. The points were given on the tail end of a mood swing. The other teachers felt best not to contest the large number of points.

Most House points taken away in one day: Severus Snape took 1,000 points from Hufflepuff do to a potions explosion rendering him neon pink haired, gold skinned and with a figure alarmingly similar to your average Barbie doll.

Highest year end total of House points: 2,010, Head Boy and Head Girl both favored the house, and no teacher ever had cause to take away points, only reward them, so Ravenclaw reached the thousands.

Lowest year end total of House points: 2. Nymphadora Tonks, horrible klutz, lost Hufflepuff points until there were few left in the end.

Highest House points ever: 3,180. Due to bribes in the dueling club, along with a flare for dueling, Gryffindor house acquired several thousand points.

Most points gotten in one Quidditch game: 980, the Slytherin Keeper was injured and the Gryffindor team scored greatly.

Largest amount of blown up cauldrons in one year: Neville Longbottom blew up 98 cauldrons in his second year.

Largest amount of blown up cauldrons in 7 years: Neville Longbottom, lasting only until his 5th year, he blew up 478 cauldrons.

Longest report ever: 33 feet, on the Goblin Wars of 1512, written by Moreta Plarin.

Oldest student to Graduate Hogwarts: age 24, Gilbert Lonors, Slytherin, graduated after repeating 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th year, though he had to repeat 5th and 7th twice.

Youngest Professor: age 17, Leon Hardwick became a professor to teach the younger years, the day after his graduation.

Youngest Seeker: Harry Potter. First year. Beat out previous youngest seeker by a month.

Youngest Quidditch Player: Harry Potter, First year, beat out previous youngest of Amaret Blanche, Chaser.

Most injuries in one year: George Weasley- beat his brother by 3 bruises. Second year, they experimented with various explosions, that blew up in their faces.

Most injuries in 7 years: Nymphadora Tonks. The Klutzy girl would fall down stairs every other day and need healing for whatever she hurts.

Largest year size: 49. there were many children attending Hogwarts because a magical war on the Continent endangered the other major schools, and many came over to England to learn.

Smallest year Size: 1. In 1932, an explosion caused by a wand malfunction managed to kill the 3 others in that year, 2 Hufflepuffs and one Ravenclaw. Only the single Slytherin was able to graduate, because she was in the bathroom.

Youngest graduate: age 16, Emilia Vance skipped a year when her parents decided to move to Romania, and wouldn't let her go back.

Most detentions assigned at one time: 3 months. That was the limit of how long one student could have detention. Assigned by Leonardo Drake, because someone cast the color changing charm at him wrong, and he had permanently blue skin, with no way to remove it. And yes, they tried all year.

Most Detentions assigned by one teacher: Severus Snape assigned 513 detentions in one year, beating out the previous record-holder by 8 detentions.

Most hated teacher: Dolores Umbridge. Aka 'Umbitch', 'the Toad', 'Toad Bitch' and several other such names. Not one student liked her, in the entire school. That beat out Severus Snape, who was liked by the Slytherin house.

Teacher to receive the most lovenotes in one Valentines day: Gilderoy Lockheart received 53 love notes on Valentines day, from within the school. Several hundred came from outside the school.

Teacher that stayed the longest: Professor Binns, who is still at the school after dying 139 years ago, and having taught for 42 years during his life. Albus Dumbledore has only been there for 98 years, before he died.

Teacher that left after the shortest amount of time: Heliope March. Left after 2 days because, in a lesson about Grindylows, she nearly drowned and went into a coma.

Teacher with most injuries: Anglan Gribbins, Care of Magical Creatures. After losing an arm 2, nearly 5 times, a hand 3 times, nearly 6, a leg 4 times, nearly 8, and several fingers or toes, only to have them put back on, along with several hundred cuts, burns, bruises, and other such painful injuries, he finally retired.

Weirdest Detention reason: Reading silently too loudly. He ran the entire way there, so he was panting still. Detention that night.

Most penalties in one quidditch match: 5, Slytherin team versus Gryffindor. Twin beaters on opposite teams.

Most penalties on one quidditch player in one year: 7, by Beater Charles Chase. 3 in one game, which took him out for the entire game, all 3 minutes left.

Most penalties on one quidditch player in 7 years: 23, in 6 years playing, by Beater Juliet Simson.

A/N: If you have any other suggestions, I'd love them. We used everything that we thought could be we could think of, but we ran out of ideas for records that people could hold, then we ran out of ideas for people. If you write up a record, I'll add it and give you credit, but I'd love feedback.


End file.
